We will be investigating the asymmetric reduction of carbonyl compounds using chiral hydride transfer reagents prepared by treating lithium aluminum hydride with three equivalents or less of a chiral aminocarbinol, designated LiA1Hn(RO)n-4. The complex prepared from various derivatives of (plus-(2S,3R)-4-dimethylamino-1,2-diphenyl-2-butanol such as the o-methoxy, p-phenyl and p-tert-butyl derivatives has shown particular promise (asymmetric reductions of 65-85%). These reagents will be studied further in order to optimize the conditions of temperature, solvent, LiA1H4-carbinolamine ratio, etc. In addition, several cyclic, more rigid analogs of these will be prepared. We will also be initiating studies on chirally modified heterogeneous hydrogenation catalysts and anchored homogeneous-type chiral catalysts.